Hidden Inheritance
by Crystalined
Summary: 'He gives me a useless healing sword first, then throws a useless box at me afterwards,' he had thought. But his perspective of others will change after he meets the 'useless box.' Strength, power, and leadership wasn't the only thing that Sesshomaru had inherited from his great dog demon father. Follow Sesshomaru and experience the darkness that grows inside him...Please read!


**Hidden Inheritance**

Chapter 1 – A Useless Sword, and A Useless Box

Sesshomaru glared down upon the wooden chest that lay upon his blood-caked hand. It was snowing, the grasses already dead and the frost already taking over. The dog demon paid no heed to the imp that curiously stared from behind; Jakken was not important to him at the moment.

_He gives me a useless healing sword first, then throws a useless box at me afterwards_, he thought sourly before hurling the fragile chest to the ground. But then, something strange happened afterwards, that left Jakken gawking at the event. The box had shattered, but right as the wooden pices had started to spread out across the snow-covered dirt, they started to glow; brighter and whiter than the frost that had taken over the dead grasses.

And in place of the 'useless box' that Sesshomaru described was a female _human_. This provoked the son of Inu no Taisho even more. He was tempted to roar at the girl,"Get lost, you petty mortal!" or to just simply kill her, but the look in her eyes stopped him from doing so. It was pure innocence, yet there was no fear mixed in with the gentle look of kindness yet wariness in her eyes.

"...Sesshomaru-sama...?" the woman asked quietly, her violet eyes meeting his metallic golden ones. _She isn't afraid_, he thought in irritation. "What is it you want with me, human?" Sesshomaru asked coldly with a harsh scowl. He now despised his father more than ever; to think that he gave him a _human_ as part of his inheritance from the great god demon. "H-he...he told me to follow you, and to aid you..."

_ Aid me? She's a mere human, how can she-_, he began to think, but his sense of smell told him otherwise. There was something about the woman...Sesshomaru had to find out more. "What made him think that you were appropriate as my companion?...Utterly useless," he growled in a low, threatening voice. "Y-you must have some kind of special trait for him to think that you were fit to serve under My Lord!" Jakken piped up squarely; it earned him a rough smack in the head by "His Lord."

"...I guess you have to find out," she replied calmly with a generous smile, but her eyes widened slightly as the dog demon leaned down towards her, his nose mere centimeters from hers. "Name. Give me it," Sesshomaru prompted with an emotionless poker face. "K-...Kimaru," she replied in a flustered manner, but soon after she had given her her name, the dog demon was already beginning to walk away, with his imp tailing behind him like a loyal dog. "...He told me that he expected you to be lonely after he was gone..."

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and whipped back around, his eyes blazing with fury. Kimaru braced herself for a large outburst from the scary canine, but surprisingly did not receive one. "...Hn," he managed to let out before continuing on. Kimaru sighed before picking herself up and patiently following the god demon from behind, attempting to befriend the arrogant yet annoying little imp.

Kimaru drowsily shook her head at Jakken before accidentally bumping into the back of the figure known as Sesshomaru. It automatically made her sober up and back up, her violet eyes awkwardly scanning the ground below her. Though Sesshomaru may be oblivious to it, Kimaru was rather nervous to be next to such a dangerous demon, but knew that she had to keep her promise to her senpai and her savior. _It doesn't look like he's picked up my scent of fear yet...right? Well, I don't know why, but I feel safe next to him...Nevermind_, she thought hesitantly. Sesshomaru was now turned around at her, his eyes ominously narrowed with his fangs showing in a threatening manner. An amusing thought soon passed through her, and if Sesshomaru was able to read her thoughts, she would have been instantly slaughtered.

_Hehe...Dogs._

"Pathetic humans. You're tired, aren't you. Human," the dog demon said sourly to her. She flinched at the iciness of his words. "...Yes, I am...But I have a name, Sesshomaru," Kimaru dared to counter. Jakken gave her a small poke in the back with his staff of two heads. "It's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" "Quiet, Jakken," Sesshomaru reprimanded with warning; it shut up the poor weak demon. "Go. Rest then, Human." he huffed pointing with the claw at the edge of his pointer finger at a tree. Kimaru innocently blinked at the...tree.

_I...really have to sleep there...?_

Kimaru almost yelped when she was suddenly carried by Sesshomaru himself. She blinked up at him, wondering why he...

She barely managed to keep her eyes open as Sesshomaru started to glide into the sky, and heard the cry of helpless little Jakken somewhere behind them; maybe he was clinging on to Sesshomaru's...fluffy scarf-thing? She didn't know what to call it, so it ended with that conclusion.

She barely managed to catch herself as Sesshomaru ruthlessly and suddenly let her go from his grip, making her fall upon bare rock. Kimaru winced as her ankle took most of the damage, but still held on to the determination to stand up. _...I don't want to be pathetic and weak in his eyes._

Looking at her surroundings, Kimaru found out that Sesshomaru had dropped her down at the mouth of a dim lit cave. It seemed much better to sleep in there than to sleep next to a tree, so she reluctantly walked in with a deadly-silent Sesshomaru and a whining Jakken trailing behind her.

Kimaru looked back at the dog demon, and gave him a tender smile. "...Thank you," she said to go along with her smile. Sesshomaru grumpily looked away, sending her generosity to shame. "Well, goodnight, Sesshomaru," Kimaru pressed on before gracefully beginning to settle down upon the cold stone.

"Hn."

_Maybe life won't be so bad after all...But, there's one thing that bothers me greatly; I feel like I'm forgetting something..._


End file.
